


How would I made hinata in naruto shippuden

by Ovrlralex



Series: Naruto au [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: As much as I like hinata and naruhina,I wasn't a fan of how little progress in hinata's personality,so I started this as if how I would made hinata in naruto  shippuden
Series: Naruto au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586434





	How would I made hinata in naruto shippuden

Hinata hyuuga:

Personality would have been:when naruto meets her,she would show off a hint of confidence in herself and her desire for naruto,but she would also focused of her traning with neji,kiba and shino.

As she grows more stronger she would go from the shy fainted lady that naruto knows to a brash,spitfire,confident and sharp tounge firecracker that naruto would love,she would take some influence from part one neji,road to ninja hinata and sakura and a bit of a sadist but deep down she still the humbled lady.

While she has her strength she also has her weaknesses,she would tend to be overconfident,cocky and a bit arrogant, after beating her sister to become the hyuuga heiress again,but if you are from a powerful clan like the hyuuga then you would have reason to be cocky,and she tends to be more arrogant only in victory

She would perpously taunt in their face refused to take her enemy seriously lower their guard.

She becomes fast best friends. With sakura and trains with her in hand to hand combat nonstop,she sees sakura as a friendly rival when it comes to naruto.

She would confess her love to durning pain in which while she may put up a decent fight against pain,she still would fail naruto would accept her.

As the villagers acknowledge naruto,hinata smiled waving and winking at him and naruto runs to her with a kiss to the lips.

After the pain arc her confidence grew into that of a prideful amazon warrior,she would relished the chance to fight,and have a few 'sparring sessions' with him in bed or in the fields.

During the fourth shinobi war, she was.eager as she led neji and the hyuuga clan into battle,adding some kills under her belt,she was also in a squad assigned to protect their big gun.

She,naruto,hiashi and neji fought Tobin's forces until neji's death.

Hinata heart and was broken and her strong spirit was broken for a while as her she cried,(her and neji scene would be like Steve's death in wonder women.)

Naruto would try and stop hinata from going crazy,trying to stop her from charging in at Tobi's forces.

At the end of the war,she became in married naruto and as the years go by, she was leader of the hyuuga clan, and naruto was the hokage.

To hinata she would stand by naruto's side gladly,as her lover and her soldier,her personality would be more humble and confident then of cockiness and overconfident.


End file.
